10 Reasons Why
by Shiro-kun and Kuro-chan
Summary: 10 Reasons Why I love Hinamori Momo. Hitsugaya's point of view. Fluffiness. HitsuHina.


**10 Reasons Why**

**By Shiro-kun and Kuro-chan**

**Shiro****-kun:** While we may not actually own BLEACH or any of its characters or plotlines... We like to pretend we do. We DID actually do the writing though! So that's something! SO HA! EAT THAT KUBO TITE! This plot is OURS!

**Kuro****-chan:** -Coughs.- Anyway… This is told by Hitsugaya Toshirou's point of view. Enjoys!

**Shiro****-kun:** It's fluffy. It's pointless. It's warm and cuddly. It's HitsuHina! 8D;; And YES! I did to a horrible job at staying IC! Please don't hit me. ;w;

---

10 reasons why…

She's constantly smiling. I have never met someone who was so predisposed to just... smiling. She even grins when she is crying-- pretending to be okay. At times I wonder if it is just to keep other's from worrying, but when I see her beaming, or blushing, or just acting like herself, I know that it can't be true.

I wonder if she has any issues with showing emotion at all... She cries so easily, and doesn't seem too embarrassed about it. The only time she will become flustered is when she knows I'm worried about her. Even still, she'll cry until she feels alright. …I deeply admire her ability to express herself.

Hinamori is the only person I know who will apologize when I tease her. She makes a little pout and apologizes- saying that she'll work on it as best she can, and will be up to my standards soon, while she then smiles with that determined look. She honestly thinks that she isn't already much better than anything I could have hoped for.

The only person who can make me stop wasting away behind piles of paperwork is that girl. She'll drag me out if she has to, and, as it turns out, every time I leave with her, I have fun. She really doesn't get enough credit for how entertaining she is. I can honestly say that she is the one person who does not irritate me on a daily basis, despite how different we are.

I hate that Hinamori fights, and I know she does too. She isn't cut out for violence at all, and it worries me. Hinamori has strong beliefs, though, and she will fight if her friends or her morals are in danger. The only times I have ever seen her fight against a friend was that one horrible day that Aizen faked his death, and then when she turned her sword against me. I don't blame her; she was just a confused girl who had lost her idol and captain. She just wanted to protect as many people as she could.

This is the girl that trusted even the man that tried to kill her. This is the girl that trusts anyone who proves to be a good person by her standards, which is not always a good thing. Even I trusted that man, and I am worried that something like that may happen again. She honestly can see good in anyone, anyone at all. Be them prisoner or captain. That girl could find a charm in Kurotsuchi if she tried hard enough. ...And hell, she has to be pretty trusting if she hangs around me so much.

I'm not entirely sure if anyone else has noticed this, but Hinamori has the faintest scent about her. The second she walks into a room, it brightens up and begins to smell lightly of peaches. Even without her name being "Momo", I don't think I could have found something that suited her better. Things just lighten up, the atmosphere lifts, and I feel much more at ease when I have Hinamori around me; like I could do anything.

Hinamori doesn't deserve the stress of being a Shinigami-- She deserves to do whatever she wants all day long, rather to face the cold world that requires one to bring death to others. Small things like the kitten I got her makes her beam with happiness, almost like a child, and to have her file who has died on a day and who must be killed the next is not fair to her at all. She's innocent; she has no need to be flung into something so horrible. Everyone has good in them, as according to her. Even the few that try to kill everyone must have some good hidden inside somewhere. ...Yet another trait I wish I had.

One time, when we were young, I saw Hinamori yell at a group of boys. I had no idea of what she was doing, and when I questioned her about it later, she told me that the boys were attacking a mouse, and that she scared them off. This memory has always stuck with me. Even something as simple as a mouse can't be in pain around her. Hinamori goes out of her way to defend those being picked on, those in pain. She'll put herself in pain; simply to keep other's okay. She doesn't realize that when she is in pain... that it drives me insane the exact same way it bugs her.

I think... That the main reason why I am in love with this girl... is because she is just herself. She's a klutz, a crybaby, a scardy-cat, and she can't do anything without me. She's hopeless, she's a mess, and she's adorable. The main reason why I love Hinamori... Is because she's just my Bedwetter Momo.

**End.**

---

**Kuro****-chan:** Yay! Now that's done. Please review, and tell us whatcha think of it! And please tell Shiro-Nii that he did a good job, because he really did! 3

**Shiro****-kun**: Yea... Finished it. Now... You think we should do one from Momo 's point of view too? NOT focusing on Aizen? Because he's a bastard? OKAY! 8D I like how you think, person in my imagination!

**Kuro****-chan:** …ANYWAY. If you think this is good, then I would go in character and do 10 Reasons Why for Momo! X3


End file.
